Meniscus repairs have been shown to be effective, especially with tears in the peripheral one-third of the meniscus. Various techniques have evolved to perform this demanding procedure. Initially, open repairs were done that proved the feasibility of the procedure. Subsequently, several techniques involving the arthroscope were developed to assist in these repairs. Most of the techniques have been a variation of the outside-in, or more commonly, the inside-out techniques. These repair procedures have shown to be technically demanding, but more importantly, have inherent risks to the neurovascular structures about the knee. Most of the techniques describe an ancillary incision, either medial and/or lateral, for the purpose of performing the repair and specifically to protect these important structures. In addition, these repairs tether the posterior capsule, causing extension difficulties in the post-operative rehabilitation phase.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an assembly for meniscal repair that reduces the difficulties and time to repair the meniscus.